Radio resource control (RRC) connection setup in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is a basic premise for user equipment (UE) and a network to establish signaling, and is a crucial part to ensure establishment of communication. Design of an efficient RRC connection setup method is significant to system performance.
An RRC connection setup process in LTE is a process in which when UE is in an idle mode, if the UE requests to establish a signaling connection, the UE sends an RRC connection request message to an evolved base station (eNB), to trigger RRC connection setup, where the RRC connection request message has a fixed length, and needs to carry at least an identifier of the UE, a connection setup reason, and other information.
At present, with the rapid development of Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices, a quantity, types, and network access reasons of UEs increase, so that setup of RRC connections for a large quantity of UEs cannot be supported due to a limited length of information carried in an RRC connection request, causing congestion and delays during communication of the UEs.